


Через тернии к дружбе

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, unexpressed feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: Падме влюблена. Падме счастлива, пусть и не может в полной мере разделить свои чувства с тем, кому принадлежит её сердце. Падме готова любить его даже безответной любовью. Падме влюблена. Падме счастлива. Ровно до того момента, когда на приеме по случаю назначения Канцлера Палпатина видит, каким взглядом её возлюбленный смотрит на другую.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Через тернии к дружбе

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то я наткнулась на пост, в котором восхваляли Кеноби и удивлялись, куда смотрела Падме, выбравшая Энакина. И я подумала, а, может, Падме как раз-таки смотрела, куда надо, вот только Кеноби уже давным-давно смотрел совсем в другую сторону?

Падме знает, отношения и эмоции – это не то, чем могут похвастаться джедаи. Они уравновешенны, собраны, решительны и абсолютно точно не влюблены. Вот только Падме – не джедай. Падме – женщина, свободная от обязательств и рамок, навязанных Орденом своим воспитанникам, но вынужденная скрывать взращенные на поле битвы чувства из-за рамок и обязательств того, кто в ней их пробудил.

Её избранник красив и молод. Он храбр, смел и бескорыстен. Когда он улыбается, его глаза сияют как звезды, а его смех – лучшая музыка Галактики. Его присутствие успокаивает и вселяет надежду, и иногда Падме даже становится настолько эгоистичной, что мечтает, чтобы проблемы Набу не исчезли и джедаи – _её_ джедай – остались рядом, чтобы защищать её и дальше. Мечты эти, однако, рушатся, когда Квай-Гон Джинн оказывается повержен другим чувствительным к Силе, а Оби-Ван Кеноби становится наставником юного Энакина Скайуокера.

Когда они стоят у погребального костра, Падме хочется подойти к нему. Хочется коснуться его руки, а, может, даже обнять, если он не успеет ускользнуть раньше. Ей хочется дать ему всю возможную и невозможную поддержку, хочется поделиться с ним всем теплом и нежностью, предназначенными только лишь ему одному, но в его глазах так много джедайского упрямства и этого глупого, никчемного отрицания чувств, что она просто не решается проникнуть в его личное пространство и молча гаснет от его тоски.

После пышного, грандиозного парада, знаменуемого объединение набуанцев и гунган, джедаи возвращаются на Корусант, и Падме летит тоже, прикрываясь вечеринками по случаю возведения Палпатина на пост Канцлера Республики и необходимостью убедиться, что новый сенатор достоин своего великого предшественника, но на деле просто из-за желания хоть ещё немного продлить своё маленькое счастье. И на первом же приеме убеждается – его Сила бесконечно любит её и её чувства к своему сыну.

– Прекрасно выглядишь, Падме.

Оби-Ван улыбается – почти усмехается – уголками губ, и сердце у Падме начинает биться так сильно, что, кажется, пробьёт сейчас грудину и, разорвав следом и платье, вывалиться ему под ноги. Падме не против. Падме готова терпеть что угодно, лишь бы он оставался рядом, лишь бы он продолжал ей улыбаться так, как сейчас, лишь бы она могла и дальше тонуть в пьянящей глубине его глаз.

Стараясь не выдавать своего волнения, она протягивает бокал.

– Выпьешь со мной?

– Ваше Величество, – его голос звучит укоризненно, но в глазах пляшут огоньки, – вы что же, решили споить меня?

– Споить? Так вот какого вы обо мне мнения, мастер Кеноби?

Из глубины его крепкой, сильной груди – к которой так хочется прижаться и никогда не отходить, – вырывается смешок. Его улыбка становится шире, ярче, она почти затмевает весь свет вокруг, она становится этим самым светом, и у Падме так захватывает дух, что колени начинают дрожать, и дрожь их не видна всем вокруг только благодаря тугому каркасу платья. Неожиданно взгляд Оби-Вана слегка расфокусировывается, переставая быть сосредоточенным только на ней, а затем он вдруг замирает, так и не донеся бокал – тот застывает в сантиметре от его рта, тогда как улыбка на его губах вянет, а из глаз исчезают все искринки.

– Падме, прости, я…

Он не договаривает и даже не пытается сделать вид, что хочет знать её ответ. Он просто возвращает ей бокал и уходит, оставляя обескураженную Падме стоять в компании невыпитого вина. Толпа, поглотив его, сразу же смыкается, и отыскать его оказывается действительно трудно, но желание снова увидеть его, а, ещё лучше, снова оказаться рядом намного сильней, и спустя несколько минут осторожные поиски всё-таки венчаются успехом: Падме находит своего дорогого джедая недалеко от главного выхода в сад и даже собирается присоединиться, но замирает в смятении от того, что видит.

Почти полностью скрытый в тени колонны, Оби-Ван странно, словно бы в смущении, совсем не свойственном ему, давит кулаки, кидая взгляды на небольшую группу сенаторов, обосновавшуюся в паре метрах от него. В их одеждах есть что-то из мандалорской клановой символики, и нет никаких разумных объяснений, почему её джедай стоит будто бы в ожидании разговора с кем-то из них, но всё же, когда от сенаторской компании отделяется белокурая женщина в довольно откровенном перламутровом платье с длинным шлейфом, он внезапно делает шаг ей навстречу. На мгновенье они стынут на месте, не отрывая напряженного взгляда друг от друга, а потом Оби-Ван хватает свободную от бокала руку женщины, чуть приподнимает и припадает губами к бледным пальцам. Женщина улыбается – гордо, величаво, даже немного надменно, – и когда Оби-Ван выпрямляется, не торопясь выпускать её ладони, то Падме замечает, что и он улыбается тоже. 

Они о чём-то говорят, глядя в глаза и не замечая ничего вокруг, будто бы совершенно одни во Вселенной. Их тела и позы так мучительно хорошо подходят друг другу, их движения настолько синхронны и так свободны, так расслаблены, так _правильны_ , что по телу Падме пробегает горячая волна обиды. Когда же он предлагает ей руку, и женщина, не выпуская бокала, принимает её, и они уходят в сад – без какой-либо свиты и охраны, вдвоем, только лишь _вдвоем_ , – Падме не может ничего с собой поделать и идет следом, старательно скрываясь в тени.

В садах легкие сумерки и прохлада, тихое эхо голосов даёт прекрасный ориентир, и Падме идет, сама не понимая, чего хочет найти в финале этой погони. Её дыхание прерывисто, в ушах стучит кровь, а лицо горит он румянца, но она всё равно делает шаг за шагом и останавливается, только когда, наконец, находит их, стоящих возле ограды искусственного пруда: он опирается обеими руками на мраморные перила, она оглаживает пальцами тонкую, длинную шею, другой рукой поддерживая локоть на уровни груди, а между ними – добрый метр пустого пространства и её бокал с вином на парапете. И теперь ни один из них уже не улыбается.

– Квай-Гон мертв.

– Что произошло?

Оби-Ван зажмуривается и отворачивается, вздыхая, и Падме торжествует – он не хочет ничего говорить этой женщине, они не так близки, как ей показалось вначале, а то, что она приняла за смущение, было всего лишь маской. Она даже готова выйти из своего укрытия, готова рискнуть, готова раскрыть себя, но Оби-Ван вдруг снова смотрит на женщину, и взгляд его наполнен такими сильными, такими жгучими эмоциями, что даже не верится, что он – джедай.

– Мы были на Набу.

Сердце Падме замирает от боли.

– Нас направили туда, чтобы помочь королеве. Торговая Федерация угрожала её правительству, и мы ожидали дройдов и прочего… Мы просто не были готовы к столкновению с чем-то большим, с кем-то куда более хитрым и расчетливым. Это бы ситх. Он… разделил нас. И я… я не успел.

Он отводит взгляд в сторону. Женщина же молчит, и выражение её лица настолько непроницаемое, настолько непонятное, нечитаемое, что Падме невольно восхищается ею. Ровно до того момента, пока та вдруг не изгибает губы в кокетливой улыбке и не меняет позу, сдвигая красиво обтянутое переливающейся тканью бедро чуть ближе к нему.

– Помочь королеве? – её голос неподходяще игрив. – Так что же, ты снова спасаешь юных девиц?

– О, с вами ей не сравниться, моя госпожа. Её спасение было гораздо менее… проблематичным.

– Хм. Ей не сравниться с мной только в этом?

Оби-Ван опять смотрит на женщину, и в его взгляде столько обожания, столько нежности и поклонения, что Падме хочется выскочить и ударить эту женщину, посмевшую владеть тем, что самой Падме недоступно. И будто бы желая добить окончательно, та делает шаг к Оби-Вану.

Она прижимается к нему так легко, так естественно, так привычно, словно бы он – не джедай, а она – не мандалорка вовсе, будто бы он и был создан, только чтобы быть обнятым ею, а она – чтобы обнимать его. Её руки скользят вверх по его груди, мягко сжимают плечи и перекрещиваются за шеей, тогда как его ладони сдавливают – слишком не по-джедайски, слишком по-мужски – её бедра и тянут ближе, почти вдавливая её тело в его. Оби-Ван утыкается лицом в изгиб её шеи, и тогда как его руки без каких-либо стеснений ласково оглаживают её спину и ягодицы, она погружает пальцы в его волосы. Падме, покраснев до кончиков ушей, чувствует себя невероятно глупой и лишней.

– Это всё моя вина. Я должен был быть быстрее.

– Не надо, Оби, – она звучит невыносимо печальной. – Прошу, не вини себя. Он бы этого не хотел.

Оби-Ван чуть отстраняется, но рук не убирает, лишь только снова возвращает их со спины к её бедрам. Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга, а затем женщина крепко сжимает пальцами его волосы у правого уха, будто в поиске чего-то, и его губы изгибаются в немного грустной улыбке. Когда Оби-Ван наклоняется к женщине, Падме торопливо отворачивается и, не обращая внимания на то, сколько шума возникает из-за её движений, убегает к выходу из сада.

В зале всё, как и до её ухода – политики фальшиво улыбаются друг другу и за веретеницей вин и закусок чинно обсуждают самые пикантные галактические сплетни, понятия не имея, что одна из них разворачивается у них прямо перед носом. Падме же больно. Падме горько, но уже не так обидно за то, что её – не её, абсолютно точно не её – джедай всё это время был с ней предельно, почти демонстративно вежлив и даже не пытался переступить границ этикета. Она мысленно благодарит набуанских Богов и его Силу за то, что так и не открылась ему – едва ли его радость относительно её общества была бы такой же, как и сейчас, знай он о том, что она испытывает к нему. И уж тем более она сама ни за что бы не смогла пережить пусть и самый мягкий из его отказов.

Они появляются только спустя почти два часа. Вначале женщина, затем, не менее чем через пять минут, Оби-Ван с бокалом вина в руках – он залпом выпивает его, едва выйдя из арки, а затем быстрым шагом куда-то уходит. Падме провожает его грустным, но уже не таким ревнивым взглядом и, подхватив с ближайшего подноса пару бокалов, решительно направляется в сторону белокурой женщины, уже успевшей обзавестись компанией Палпатина. Когда она подходит к ним, щеки у Канцлера в пунцовых пятнах гневного румянца, а женщина, скрестив руки на груди, недобро щурит глаза.

– Ваше Величество, – на лице Палпатина расцветает самая доброжелательная улыбка. – Как вам вечер?

– Благодарю, Канцлер, всё просто чудесно.

Он кивает, продолжая улыбаться, и переводит взгляд на свою спутницу.

– Герцогиня, позвольте вам представить Её Величество Падме Амидалу, королеву Набу. Ваше Величество, герцогиня Сатин Криз с Калевалы, правитель Мандалорского сектора.

Падме незаметно оглядывает герцогиню с головы до ног: она выше её – _совсем как Оби-Ван_ – и старше – _совсем как Оби-Ван_ , – и, чего уж у неё никак не отнять, совсем не дурна собой. У неё бледная, без тени загара кожа, длинный нос, делающий её немного похожей на какую-то хищную птицу, тонкие губы и острый подбородок, приподнятый сейчас в немного горделивом жесте. 

– Герцогиня? Не сочтите за грубость, но, настолько мне известно, мандалорские лидеры носят иной титул.

В её глазах появляются какие-то опасные огоньки, и Падме понимает – она не первая, сказавшая ей это.

– С течением времени для Галактики естественны изменения, Ваше Величество. Мандалор – не исключение. Печально, однако, что Республика так жаждет поскорее вновь подмять мой народ, что даже не пытается сделать вид, что поддерживает подобные изменения. 

– Герцогиня, – Палпатин пыхтит от возмущения, – я никогда не говорил ничего подобного!

– О, прошу вас, Канцлер, не нужно этих театральных трепыханий, – Сатин кривит губы и, совершенно не скрываясь, фыркает. – Я не слепа и не наивна и вполне способна понять, что Сенату претит одна только мысль о том, что подобная военная мощь находится вне их власти. Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, что вынуждена покинуть вас так скоро, но мне уже страшно наскучил этот повторяющийся по кругу разговор. Хорошего вечера.

Она резко разворачивается и спешным шагом уходит. От Падме не ускользает полный яда и ненависти взгляд Палатина, которым он награждает герцогиню напоследок, но она не зацикливается на этом долго и, коротко кивнув ему, уходит тоже – разговор с Канцлером не тот разговор, который ей хочется сейчас вести.

– Герцогиня.

Сатин останавливается и, как и подобает воспитанной даме, оборачивается достаточно медленно, чтобы Падме успела снизить темп своего шага и прекратить дышать чересчур часто, и даже с благодарностью принимает бокал с чудом не расплёсканным вином. Несколько минут они стоят в тишине, наслаждаясь вином, музыкой и кружащимися по залу парами, все, как одна, облаченные с сверкающие одежды и увешанные самыми дорогими украшениями Галактики. Падме осторожно следит за Сатин из-под опущенных ресниц, а Сатин то и дело кидает полные скорби и беспокойства взгляды в сторону одного из выходов на взлетную площадку – туда, где не так давно скрылся Оби-Ван.

– Простите, Ваше Величество, – Сатин, наконец-таки, смотрит на Падме. – Я не лучший сейчас собеседник.

– Не нужно извинений, герцогиня. Я вас прекрасно понимаю, – Падме улыбается ей уголками губ, старательно вкладывая в улыбку все свои добрые намеренья. – На подобных мероприятиях политика – это то, что я стараюсь избегать.

– Неужели? Боюсь, в вашем положении это невозможно. 

– Невозможно в платье с корсетом и длинным шлейфом носиться по болотам под плазменным градом и при этом не терять лицо. А это так. Пустяки.

– А вот с этим я бы поспорила.

– Имеется опыт?

– Ваше Величество, я – мандалорка. Носиться по болотам под плазменным градом – это часть моего воспитания.

Падме смотрит на Сатин и, неожиданно, совсем без труда представляет её прыгающей по болотным кочкам. С царапинами на руках и лодыжках, покрытую грязью, кровью и каплями пота, с разодранным шлейфом и потускневшими от пыли бусинами на корсете, но всё равно такую же царственную, такую же гордую и уверенную, как сейчас, а рядом – Оби-Ван. И почему-то это уже не отдается в груди столь сильной болью, что раньше.

– Ваше Величество?

– Падме.

Сатин изгибает идеально округлую бровь, Падме же совершенно интуитивно протягивает руку. Несколько секунд, на которые сердце замирает, будто в страхе отказа, она смотрит, прищурившись, а потом, едва заметно кивнув, всё же сжимает её ладонь. Несмотря на внешнее изящество, хватка Сатин оказывается крепкой и жесткой, и Падме почему-то кажется, что её пальцы сдавливали оружие куда чаще и куда больше, чем приходилось ей самой.

– Сатин.

Нет ни шанса подавить улыбку, и судя по тому, как дергаются губы герцогини, она тоже едва держится.

– Что ж, дорогая Падме, коли мы сошлись во мнении, что политика – это не та сфера тем, что приятна в такие чудесные вечера, почему бы нам не избавиться от необходимости вести подобные беседы и не поговорить о чем-то более… девичьем?

Падме внезапно хочется засмеяться, но статус королевы не позволяет так фривольничать в окружении политиков, преисполненных снобизма и чрезмерного самомнения, а потому лишь слегка склоняет голову, пригубляет вино и, старательно держа осанку, идет вместе с не менее величавой Сатин в сады. По иронии судьбы – или с её же благословления? – Падме вспоминает свою жгучую ревность и обиду, сподвигнувшие подойти к герцогине, но когда они входят под прохладные своды – две улыбающиеся женщины, за свою ещё весьма малую жизнь пережившие так много, – Падме готова поклясться всеми набуанскими Богами – _и Силой не своего джедая тоже_ , – что ни того, ни другого уже нет.

Когда же спустя почти десять лет Энакин врывается в её кабинет – с горящими от волнения глазами и часто, неровно вздымающейся грудью – и с порога принимается рассказывать о подружке Оби-Вана, Падме лишь улыбается уголками губ – эта история уже давно ею получена из самых первых рук.


End file.
